Carol Burnett
|GebOrt = San Antonio, Texas |imdb = nm0000993}} 'Carol Creighton Burnett ' (*26. April 1933 in San Antonio, Texas) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. In Glee stellt sie Doris Sylvester dar. Leben und Leistungen Burnett studierte an der UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television ohne einen regulären Abschluss. Anfang der 1950er Jahre debütierte sie in der Fernsehshow The Paul Winchell and Jerry Mahoney Show. Von 1956 bis 1957 spielte sie in der Fernsehserie Stanley die Rolle der''Celia''. Im Jahr 1960 moderierte sie ihre eigene The Carol Burnett Show. In der Filmkomödie Wer hat in meinem Bett geschlafen? spielte Burnett 1963 an der Seite von Dean Martin und Elizabeth Montgomery. Von 1967 bis 1978 moderierte sie erneut The Carol Burnett Show. In dem Fernsehdrama Fürs Vaterland zu sterben spielte Burnett 1979 neben Ned Beatty eine der Hauptrollen. 1981 war sie neben Alan Alda in der Komödie Vier Jahreszeiten zu sehen. In dem Fernsehdrama Freundinnen fürs Leben spielte sie 1983 neben Elizabeth Tayloreine der beiden Hauptrollen. Von 1996 bis 1999 trat sie in der Fernsehserie Verrückt nach dir auf. 1998 spielte sie neben Walter Matthau die weibliche Hauptrolle in der Fernsehkomödie Papas zweiter Frühling. Privates Burnett heiratete im Jahr 1955 den Schauspieler Don Saroyan, die Ehe wurde 1962 geschieden. Im Jahr 1963 heiratete sie den Produzenten Joe Hamilton, der unter anderem The Carol Burnett Show produzierte. Mit ihm hat sie drei Kinder; die Ehe wurde 1984 geschieden. Im Jahr 2001 heiratete sie den Komponisten Brian Miller. Carol Burnett ist die Patentante der Schauspielerin Emma Walton, der Tochter ihrer Freundin Julie Andrews. Filmografie Filme *1963: Wer hat in meinem Bett geschlafen? *1963: Calamity Jane *1968: Star Spangled Salesman *1971: Li'l Abner *1972: Pete 'n' Tillie Tillie *1972: Once Upon a Mattress *1974: Extrablatt *1974: Out to Lunch *1974: 6 Rms Riv Vu *1975: Twigs *1976: Sills and Burnett at the Met *1978: The Grass Is Always Greener Over the Septic Tank *1978: Eine Hochzeit *1979: The Tenth Month *1979: Carol Burnett & Company *1979: Fürs Vaterland zu sterben *1980: HealtH *1981: Chu Chu and the Philly Flash *1981: Vier Jahreszeiten *1982: Life of the Party: The Story of Beatrice *1982: Annie *1982: Eunice *1983: Freundinnen fürs Leben *1985: Happily Ever After *1985: The Laundromat *1987: Plaza Suite *1988: Hostage *1991: The Tale of Peter Rabbit (Stimme) *1992: Noises Off! – Der nackte Wahnsinn *1994: Seasons of the Heart *1998: Papas zweiter Frühling *2000: Putting It Together *2001: The Trumpet of the Swan (Stimme) *2005: Once Upon a Mattress *2008: Horton hört ein Hu! (Stimme) *2009: Post Grad *2010: The Secret World of Arrietty Serien *1955: The Paul Winchell Show (1 Episode) *1954: Omnibus (1 Episode) *1956-1957: Stanley (2 Episoden) *1958: The Arthur Murray Party (1 Episode) *1960: The United States Steel Hour (1 Episode) *1961: The DuPont Show of the Week (1 Episode) *1962: Twilight Zone (1 Episode) *1966-1967: The Lucy Show *1967: Get Smart (1 Episode) *1967: Our Place (1 Episode) *1967-1969: Gomer Pyle: USMC (2 Episoden) *1967-1978: The Carol Burnett Show (Fernsehshow) *1968: The Bob Hope Show (1 Episode) *1970-1971: Here's Lucy (2 Episoden) *1970: The Tim Conway Comedy Hour (2 Episoden) *1972: The Electric Company (2 Episoden) *1977: 3 Girls 3 (1 Episode) *1977: Insight (1 Episode) *1983-1984: Mama's Family (6 Episoden) *1983: SCTV Network (1 Episode) *1983, 1995, 2011: All My Children (5 Episoden) *1984-1988: Magnum, P.I. (2 Episoden) *1986: Fresno (Miniserie) *1987: Fame (1 Episode) *1990: Carol & Company (1 Episode) *1992: The Larry Sanders Show (1 Episode) *1996-1999: Verrückt nach dir (10 Episoden) *1997: Ein Hauch von Himmel (1 Episode) *2006: Desperate Housewives (1 Episode) *2009: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1 Episode) *2010: Glee *2013-2014: Hawaii Five-0 (2 Folgen) *2013-2015: Hot in Cleveland (2 Folgen) *2014: Signed, Sealed, Delivered (1 Episode) *?: Julie’s Greenroom Diskografie Für Glee: Alben *2015: Glee: The Music, The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Trivia *Carol Burnett spielte die Miss Hannigan in der 1982 Filmadaptation von "Annie", welche ihre Serientochter Jane Lynch in der Broadwayversion des Films spielte. **Ähnlich wie Carols Version von Little Girls in "Annie", performte Jane in ihrer Rolle als Sue den Song bei Glee. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S6